


Their Versions of Happy

by Fan_Galaxy



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I honestly don't know if the yunoasu here is romantic or not, they're just vibing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy
Summary: Yuno and Asta summarize how the other's expressions of happiness feel to them.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Their Versions of Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another shitty summary!!  
> Jk jk. Legit tho I wrote this on a whim?? I had no idea where it was going. But it turned out pretty ok so I guess that's nice!

Sometimes, Yuno is amazed by Asta's smile.

He smiles so often, so easily, and yet, so truthfully. It's so bright and happy and wide, and yet, it always feels true-he knows it is.

He asked him one day, when they were younger, before Yuno's vow to stem any tears that may fall.

"Why do you smile so often, Asta? How do you?" He asked it while wiping away tears, the remnants of seeing a dead bird on the side of the path.

Asta himself had frowned unhappily at that and dragged a hiccuping Yuno away by the hand.

Now though, he smiled again, humming with his hands crossed behind his head as he looked to the sky-like he was sucking up sunlight, just to aim it at people later with his blinding smile.

Yuno liked that idea. That Asta took a little of the sun's shine just for others to see; and the sun let him, because Asta was a little part of the sun himself.

Shining, bright, fiery, determined to never go out.

Asta hummed. "Well, I smile cause I'm happy!" He looked at Yuno with that smile-same as always, bright and sunny and amazing. "Just happens that I'm happy a lot!"

Yuno frowned then. "I...don't smile a lot. Does that mean I'm not happy?"

Asta shook his head vigorously, smile wiped from his lips as he grabbed Yuno's shoulders, firm but not too hard. "You don't have to smile to show you're happy, Yuno." Yuno's eyes widened by just a fraction. "Like, um…" Asta hummed, letting go and looking up again. "Your face gets softer when you're happy and your shoulders get less tense and stuff." He smiled at him again, and Yuno smiled back, caught in his rays of sunshine. "Just cause I smile when I'm happy doesn't mean you have to!"

But Asta always made him smile.

Asta made Yuno show happiness the same way he did; filled him up in ways other things didn't, made one rise to the surface.

And yet, even though he's so bright and sunny, his smiles aren't fake.

He doesn't smile when he's loitering, or reading, or just sitting. He doesn't smile when there's something wrong, he doesn't smile when he's hurt.

His anger, though...it's a sight to see.

It's as if the sun were eclipsed, sunlight turned to darkness. His usually bright eyes go a little dark, and everything about him changes.

They always say the thing you should fear most is the anger of a kind man.

Sometimes, though, it's a little softer. The ones he gives Yuno late at night when they're alone, reminiscing, thinking, just basking in each other's now short lived presence.

It's like instead of taking a chunk of the sun, the moon gave him a bit of her light, made it softer, warmer, a little less wide, a little less bright, but still lighting up the dark.

In the end though, it's always his smile, his presence, that lights up Yuno's own face and makes him happier than ever.

Asta lights a fire in Yuno's veins, made of warmth and light, but also fight and determination. Like he gave him light from the sun itself, and told him to meet him on a mountain's peak.

It's such an amazing thing.  
\-----------  
Sometimes, Asta is fascinated by the way Yuno shows his happiness.

It's so muted, yet so, so loud. Tiny little movements that he knows so well, grace and fluidity in such simple things.

Sometimes, even when he was younger, he'd just watch him move, all day. Watch all his tiny little tells, the ones no one else ever saw.

One day, he asked him something.

"Hey, Yuno, do you ever realize the little movements you make when you're happy?" They were on a walk at just-past-dawn, a beautiful morning with reds and blues and pinks in the distance, trees surrounding them and nothing but nature and their own voices to break the silence.

It was before promises, before rivalries, before bravery and fights. So, so young.

"Hm?" Yuno answered, blinking back a little owlishly. "I-I do?" His movements now, even, showed so, so much. A bit of nervousness, a bit of confusion and surprise.

He was so muted, yet bright. Like the moon herself gave him a bit of her glow, like he was part of it himself.

Asta liked that thought. It fit him so well; of course the moon would be willing to spare some shine for Yuno. He was soft, and kind, yet quiet, and always amazing.

Asta nodded, smiling a bit at his own little thoughts. "Yeah! Like, your shoulders drop and your eyes soften a bit and your movements get a little quicker, y'know? Like there's a little more bounce in your step."

Yuno blinked back, and laughed a little. "I-I never noticed."

Of course he didn't. That dork.

But yet, every now and then, it was as if his moonlight were swapped for sun. When he gets competitive, when he's angry, when someone hurts who he loves, he's fiery and intense. Made of smirks and scowls and jerky movements; he always showed with his body what he didn't with his eyes or his face.

And when he smiles. When...when he smiles at _Asta._

God, it's like the sun and the moon mixes.

Like the moon's gentle rays softened his face and the sun pulled his lips up and lit a fire in his eyes. Like his fire, _Asta's_ fire lit something up in Yuno's heart and gave him the ability to make such a stunning expression-like things had risen to the surface that people rarely got to see.

Yuno calms down the fire rushing through Asta's veins, calming everything down to a slight simmer. It's still bright and warm, but it's...a calmer warmth. A campfire instead of something raging and loud. It's like Yuno gives him a fraction of his calm shine, and even though it's so much dimmer than Asta's light, it consumes a bit of it like a blanket, calling him to rest for just a moment.

It's such a fascinating thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Hi, hello, adding my server to everything, what's up  
> [the server!!](https://discord.gg/Tvt5DnW)


End file.
